Three Men, a Woman, and a Baby
Detailed sypnosis Rodney enters the lounge with another hangover, and Albert tells him that Raquel is in the late stages of pregnancy, and Del Boy will soon become a father. As Rodney and Albert talk about the baby being either a boy or a girl, Raquel enters, soon followed by Del, who's carrying a large cardboard box with its printing on the side reading "Crowning Glory, wigs of distinction", which he acquired from Mustapha from the Bangladeshi butcher's shop. Del then reminds Rodney that he's taking Cassandra to Hampton Court this afternoon. Later that day, at the Nag's Head, there is a contest to guess what the name of Del and Raquel's baby will be. Del and Albert enter with plenty of wigs to flog, and Rodney tells them that his day out with Cassandra did not go well, because they argued about which way to go in a garden maze. Back at the flat, Del is seething, because the wigs he bought from Mustapha are men's wigs. Raquel and Rodney both get a laugh out of it. One week later, as Rodney and Albert watch an ecological disaster documentary, Del and Raquel return from having attended an antenatal class about the importance of pregnancy. Later that evening, Del tells Rodney that earlier today, he bumped into Stephen, the man that used to be Cassandra's boss at the bank but got promoted, and the same person who Rodney hit on the nose back in "The Jolly Boys' Outing". Del saw Stephen wearing a clip-on ponytail. Raquel enters carrying a baby's name book. The Trotters suggest plenty of names, until Rodney sidely suggests naming the baby Damien. And to his horror, Del and Raquel loved the name. Rodney desperately tries to get them to change their mind and named the baby Derek, leading to their baby's full name: Damien Derek Trotter. Just then, Rodney gets a phone call from Cassandra, and decides to go see her. Rodney (secretly sporting one of the clip-on ponytails) heads over to his and Cassandra's flat to see his wife, and Cassandra tells her husband that clip-on ponytails aren't very cool. Upon hearing this, Rodney removes his ponytail. Then, Cassandra says that she spoke to her solicitor, who suggested that she and Rodney try and repair their marriage by raising a pet. Rodney doesn't want to raise a dog, since he got bit by a Jack Russell as a child. Cassandra doesn't want to raise a cat, because she's allergic to fur. As Rodney prepares to leave in a huff, Cassandra screams upon seeing the discarded clip-on ponytail, thinking that it's a rat. Rodney eventually gets rid of the thing, and wins back Cassandra's heart. Meanwhile, back at Nelson Mandela House, Del discovers that the men's wigs are falling apart, and Raquel goes right into labour. Cassandra and Rodney are informed, and Rodney heads off to the hospital. At the hospital, Del and Raquel wait in the delivery room, while Rodney and Albert wait in the corridor. A group of hospital staff enter the delivery room, and they and Del help Raquel finally give birth to a beautiful baby boy. Albert and Rodney enter the delivery room to meet Del and Raquel's newborn son, Damien Derek Trotter. Rodney reacts horrified as Damien looks at him with a smile. Del then takes his son, walks up to a window, opens the blind, and looks outside into the night sky. Del tells the spirit of his late mother Joan about her first grandchild, as well as tell Damien that he's got a loving family, and that this time next year, they'll be millionaires! After the credits, there is a group shot of Del Boy, Rodney, Raquel, Albert, and Damien. Stats Season: 7 Writer: John Sullivan Director: Tony Dow Producer: Gareth Gwenlan Duration: 50 minutes Airdate: February 3, 1991 Audience: 18.9 million Featured characters *Del Boy *Raquel *Damien (first appearance) *Rodney *Cassandra *Uncle Albert *Trigger *Mike Other notes Continuity errors *When Del is holding the baby in his arms, he says to him "that's your Great Uncle Albert". Albert was in fact Damien's Great Great Uncle, as he was Del and Rodney's Great Uncle (their Grandad's brother). Previous episode: He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle Next episode: Miami Twice Three Men, a Woman, and a Baby Category:Miami twice part 1